She Gave It All to Me Willingly
by SeekerGirl17
Summary: Tom reflects on his relationship with Ginny and how they both scarred one another.


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the plot belongs to me. Also perfect grammar credit goes to my beta reader.**

**Note: This was not read by a beta reader and will contain many grammatical errors. When I do get a new beta reader this will be corrected, so until then you will all just have to bear with me. Also, I have noticed I get many viewers of my stories and very little reviews. I don't want to sound demanding, but please, if you read my story, leave a review. It encourages me.**

**Summary: Tom reflects on his relationship with Ginny and how they both scarred one another.**

**She Gave It All to Me Willingly**

I never expected to fall in love with her, you know. All that mattered to me was to regain my body and fulfill Salazar Slytherin's noble work of disposing unworthy mudbloods from the magical world; starting with Hogwarts. Never did I think about love, but then _she_ appeared.

She wasn't even all that special. She was just a silly, little, naïve girl with blood red hair. Yes, she was of pure blood, something I wished myself to possess ever since I found out I was a wizard, but by the way she was raised she might as well have been a mudblood. She was poor and a muggle lover; she was looked down upon by all worthy pureblood wizards, but I can't help but think that was what drew me to her. That's what made me let my guard down and unconsciously have genuine feelings for her. She was the first person I could be myself with. I didn't have to put up a front that I was a pureblood to gain respect and awe; she gave that to me willingly.

From the moment she started writing in the diary we bonded. We had a connection that was stronger than any mere friendship or love. We were dependant on each other we were each other's only hope for survival. She giving me her energy to regain my body and in return I gave her a confidant; I listened to her little girl problems: first crush, new friends, puberty, and etcetera…little did I know that I would truly start to be concerned for her.

I remember it clearly the moment when I realized I was getting too close to her. When I was starting to let my guard down and start to fall for the girl, seeing the woman she would become. It was getting close to the end of her first year, a little while after Potter's mudblood friend was petrified…

_Tom, I need you._

_Ginny scrawled quickly into the diary and waited with baited breath for his reply._

_Very well._

_His neat handwriting appeared. The book began flipping its pages until finally it landed on the last page where a square of light was beginning to cut open. It was the portal into the diary. Ginny sighed in relief as she felt the familiar sensation of being sucked into the diary and leaving her problems in her, less than happy, reality._

_Landing on the stone floor with a thump she stood up and looked over the familiar room until her eyes landed on Tom._

_Tom was sitting on a black leather sofa watching the green flames flicker within the fire place. Not until she made a slight coughing noise did he look up towards her. Icy blue eyes met charcoal and within those brief seconds Ginny broke down, giving up on trying to act like an adult._

"_I'm scared Tom…All these attacks and my blackouts it's all too much! I can't help but think that I'm the one who is doing all these horrible things!" Ginny exclaimed with a tremor of panic in her voice and rushed into Tom's arms snuggling into his chest as if he would protect her from her thoughts and fears. As if he was her savior instead of the cause of all her fears. And this time as Tom looked down upon the frightened redhead he too wished he were her savior instead of the evil villain. And this scared him._

'_I have to get away from her. I'm getting too attached to her. Her influence over me is getting too strong; I must get away from her!' Tom thought as he held the panicked redhead calculating in his mind a way for her to start to mistrust him and withdraw from him. The distance, he thought, would be good for the both of them._

_Ginny pulled herself back from Tom and looked straight into his eyes, "I feel like you're the only one who understands and can help me. In return I feel like I should give something to you…"_

_Tom flashed her one of his most charming smiles, "You don't have…" But he couldn't finish his sentence. The shy girl he thought he knew had taken the initiative and had leaned in and captured his lips with her own in a soft gentle kiss._

_She slowly withdrew from him and looked shyly into his eyes her lips pink and slightly swollen. "What was that for?" Tom asked taken aback by her actions but more taken aback by how he felt in return. _

_Ginny flashed him a shy smile, "I wanted to give you something and so I gave you something special. I gave you my first kiss and my love…"_

_Tom closed his eyes and took in a sad breath before looking into her chocolate orbs, "You're too young to know what love is Ginevra."_

"_Really?" Ginny asked slowly moving closer to him, "Because I heard that there was a saying that said 'you're never too young to fall in love.'"_

"_Well then I'm too old for love." Tom said watching her slowly inch closer to his face._

_A smirk graced Ginny's lips, "The saying also says you're never too old for love Tom." And with that Ginny kissed him once more as if proving what she said was true. Forcing himself to take control of the situation, he pushed her away and looked her straight in the eyes._

"_Could you love a monster?"_

_Ginny blinked, "A monster? What do you mean by that Tom?"_

_He smiled sadly at her, "Remember when you told me about Potter surviving Voldemort and you said the Dark Lord was a monster?" Ginny nodded her head, "Well, Ginny I am that monster."_

_Ginny looked at stunned and shook her head no, "Tom why are you saying such things? You're too amazing to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."_

_Tom's eyes flashed red, he was beginning to get frustrated with this situation. He pulled her off his lap and got up from the sofa. "I'll prove it to you Ginevra." He pulled his wand out and turned around and began writing his name in the air with his wand. When he was finished with his name he flicked his wand and the letters began to rearrange into a new name – the new name was 'I am Lord Voldemort.'_

_Hearing her gasp he turned around looking at her mortified face. Tom smirked, "Do you believe me now Ginevra? I'm also the Heir of Slytherin." Tears started to gather in her eyes and slowly roll down her cheeks. "I've been possessing you, making you do all those horrible things. Now, Ginny can you tell me you still love me or do you hate me? C'mon tell me!"_

_Ginny began to sob covering her face with her hands. Tom's eyes returned to normal and he sighed and as he moved to place his hand on her shoulder she jerked away. She got off the sofa as well and looked at him through red puffy eyes, "How could you Tom? How could you?"_

_Tom was about to say something but Ginny was now gone and back in the living realm. He sighed and collapsed onto the sofa his hand holding his head up. It was amazing what that eleven year old girl could do to him. 'And this is why you can't love anyone,' he thought to himself remembering the pained look in her eyes…_

After that meeting I thought I would never see her again. She proved me wrong, though. Oh so very wrong…

_Tom was now back to his usual calculating self. Apparently his diary was now in the possession of Potter and he couldn't be happier. He could already taste sweet victory, in a day or two he would be restored as the Dark Lord and take over the wizarding world. Although, he did feel dull aches within his chest whenever he thought of Ginny, he pushed it aside. He couldn't be distracted now, not when he was so close to obtaining his goal._

"_Tom?" He spun around and was stunned to see Ginny looking at him sheepishly._

"_Ginny? What are you doing here?" Tom asked completely confounded by seeing her here in front of him._

_Ginny didn't respond she just dived into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. This action only confounded him more. Before he could ask anything else though, she began speaking hurriedly, "I missed you Tom. I know it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I felt so lonely without you, I need you Tom! I don't care if you are really the Dark Lord, because to me you're Tom – my Tom. And nothing is going to change that."_

_Needless to say he was speechless. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her as she clung desperately to him. "Ginny I am incapable to love."_

"_I don't believe that!" She responded fiercely, her eyes now burning into his._

"_Well then what do you believe? Hm? Tell me what you believe!" Like from their previous meeting he pushed her away and glared at her; steeling himself from the feelings stirring deep inside his heart. "Because little naïve Ginny let me tell you some of the reasons why I can't love. For one I murdered my father when I was only sixteen, I am Lord Voldemort and have killed probably close to a thousand people, I am planning on killing Harry Potter right now, and – " _

_He was cut off by Ginny's lips pressing onto his and this time he responded. As he began to explore her mouth he froze and quickly pulled away leaving Ginny breathless and her lips swollen. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration; he needed these feelings to go away! And the only way that would happen was to get rid of the cause of these feelings._

_Flecks of red started to appear in his eyes as he flashed his charming smile at Ginny. However, she did not notice this she was too busy buzzing over their kiss to notice anything. Feeling his stare on her she looked up and gave him a small smile. He knelt down in front of her grasping her hand and gently began to rub circular patterns with his thumb on her soft skin. _

_Looking straight into her eyes, "Ginny, I think you may be right. I do feel very strongly for you, but before I can let anything further happen I want to be restored to life. Can you help me do that…love."_

_Ginny smiled again too buzzed to notice such a drastic change in Tom's behavior, "Of course Tom, I'll do whatever you want." _

_He smirked, "All right then, love, you must return to the living world and let me posses you. I'll prepare everything else. Afterwards we'll be together forever."_

_She nodded her head and that was the beginning of the end… _

"_I don't ever think I can love or trust again Tom." Ginny said weakly as he held her in his arms while the remainder of her energy drained from her body._

_Tom gave her a sad smile, "And I know I'll never be able to go back to life with only hate and power coursing through me. I'll always be wishing for your love when you're gone."_

"_So we left our mark on one another?" Asked Ginny quietly about to fade into unconsciousness._

"_Yes we have left a permanent scar on one another." Tom replied as the young girl went limp in his arms. He laid her down on the ground and placed the diary above her heart and placed her arm above the diary to keep it in place. Now, all he had to do was wait for Potter to come and try to save Ginny._

_As he was fading into the dark shadows of the chamber so as not to be seen a thought crossed his mind and he smirked. 'Now there's an idea. A win win situation I live, Ginevra lives, and Potter dies. Yes, that will be perfect…'_

But alas that plan was never to be accomplished Potter had been too quick and I was to fade back into a memory…

Now I watch her merely from within her. I am nothing more than one of her memories and have no way to communicate to her. All I can do is watch; I see she is finally with Potter but she isn't with him the way she wished to be when she was younger. She forces herself to love him, feels it's her duty to love him. I know this for a fact being a memory I live inside her mind and I hear her thoughts she dares not say out loud. She gives herself and her love to him unwillingly. She gave herself, her heart, and her soul all to me.

And she gave it all to me willingly.

**A/N: Well there's my third Tom/Ginny one-shot. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I must say I think this is my favorite Tom/Ginny one-shot I've written so far. So please review!**

**SeerkerGirl17**


End file.
